1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices changing electrical energy into mechanical energy in a form which may be used to power useful work applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known type devices for converting electrical energy into mechanical energy is that they often times are very inefficient and waste a lot of energy in the conversion process. This is a great disadvantage in today's age when conservation of energy is extremely important.
Another problem with known type engines utilizing electrical magnets for part of their structutre is that the associated slidable solenoid mechanism is normally used just for converting the electrical energy into mechanical drive output without any direct actuation of useful work structure directly from the movable solenoid armature.